


the stars that no longer feel like home

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, Other, i love this website haha, i mean it's not rly an au though, no fusion this time, sorry Boyz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what would happen if rose and pearl never found ruby and sapphire after they attacked? and instead, ruby and sapphire get to know each other better?





	the stars that no longer feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> sup nerds, im undyne and im here to teach you how to get RIPPED  
> (if you can guess where that's from i'm gonna make you something lmao)
> 
> anyways i haven't posted in a while and it's not my best or anything but i'm still alive and i want to do more for this fanbase
> 
> so enjoy and as always, LEAVE SOME CRITICISM ;D

the stars- they no longer feel like home. to ruby, at least.

she and sapphire had long since been expelled from homeworld, and though it seemed like her fault, sapphire had supposedly foreseen a rather safe future and did not blame her, not at all. she didn't know how to repay sapphire's kindness.

ruby felt- no, she knew that sapphire missed her home, longed for the place in which she was valued. it's her intuition, a persistent thought that has been stuck in her brain for the few centuries they'd been here. though she may say the right words,  
reassuring phrases, sapphire couldn't ever hide the sadness in her voice. and it'd all been ruby's fault.

if only she hadn't fused with sapphire...

ruby shook her head. there's no time for thoughts like those, because that was in the not-too-distant past. sapphire had taught her that, hadn't she?

she forced a smile. the "humans" did say, "fake it 'til you make it..."

she couldn't hold it for long, though. throwing a glance at the sapphire, who, presently, was still resting, ruby stood up and walked out of their little cave and into the icy night. pale, pink flowers bloomed in spite of the chill, ruby noted. the color reminded her of the large quartz rebel, and her pearl that had threatened to destroy sapphire's physical form; shortly after their fusion, however, the rebels fled.

ruby fell into the moist grass, staring into the cosmic abyss. where, she wondered, were her stars? the ones she could always observe, in trying times, to comfort her? was she even close enough to see them?

the smell of smoke alarmed her. she quickly jumped up and stomped on the flaming grass. she hadn't realized that her overpowering emotions had brought her flames to life. she looked up at the cave entrance, and, upon realizing that sapphire was still in there, she sat down and laid back again. she let out the tears, the tears that came running down her temples and into the grass.

ruby choked out a small sob, noticing her favorite star was visible from earth. it was a light, icy color, and it glowed just a bit dimmer than the stars around it, but it was still her star.

yet...

it didn't radiate warmth the way it did back on homeworld.

it didn't feel like the same, comforting star, though she knew, without a doubt, that that was the one.

"it's difficult, isn't it?"

strangely, sapphire's calm voice, breaking the silence of the night, didn't alarm ruby. perhaps she'd been expecting her; after all, she hadn't exactly been quiet.

ruby knew what sapphire was speaking about, but for the sake of confirmation, she asked, "what is?"  
her voice came out weaker and shakier than she had intended it to be, so she remained facing away from the rare, blue gem.

"i had foreseen that you would still find it difficult to accept life on this planet, far from homeworld, and that you would think that i loathe you, in secret."

"because you do, don't you?!"

the words spilled from her lips, and was standing up before she could even consider wording it more politely. but she did want to hear  
sapphire say it. even if she already knew it.

"of course not."

ruby sat back down, turning away from her. she merely plucked a flower off the ground and studied it, as if she hadn't heard.

"i know you may think quite the opposite; but, i do not loathe you. as you very well may know, ruby... we're all we've got. we don't have anyone else. so... for both our sakes, please do try to not blame yourself. le-"

"no, sapphire! no! i... how could i not blame myself?! we're both stuck here and it's all because of me..."

sapphire sunk down into the grass. beside her ruby looked up.

"ruby."

she swept the hair out of her eyes- no, eye.

her eye was mesmerising in its beauty- a rich blue, twinkling as gently as the stars that lit this field, yet as powerful as the meteors that tore through the heavens.

"to be honest, i- i hadn't forseen this. i should have informed you of my inability to- to predict the future from the very beginning, and, so... i'm at fault, a-actually...! and, and yet, for centuries, i knew you blamed yourself and i stood by and did nothing!"

her words took ruby by surprise. sapphire, blaming herself? her shining tear tracks shocked her too. she felt even worse, now.

"but, then that's my fault, isn't it? screwing up your future, like this?"

the hair fell back over her blue eye as she sat quietly, averting her face.

they looked up at the stars in silence. they felt cold, and cruel and distant now.

"ruby.... even if you did alter the course of this future, i'm glad you did."

ruby stood up, the earth at her feet smoking again.

"don't lie to me, sapphire. why would you be glad?!"

sapphire took her hand and pulled her down with such surprising force that ruby fell onto her bottom with a thud and a yelp. "w-what wa-"

"i want you to listen to me and think before reacting, ruby."

ruby's cheeks reddened at her own impulsive behavior.

"i shouldn't have let your emotions build up like this. but... of course i'm glad. because now, we get to be alone. and we have a magnificent, glorious planet all to ourselves now. why... don't you say we... explore it?"

ruby tightened her grip on the hand she didn't realize she was still holding.

"alright."

the stood up together and walked awkwardly to the nearby treeline.

"thanks..."

"for?"

"for not hating me."

casting a glance at her, ruby saw sapphire give a small smile. they might not be completely perfect, as of now, but this was enough. she looked up at the stars again, and they too, seemed to be smiling warmly.

almost...

like home again.

 


End file.
